Be my companion?
by Suika Severin
Summary: darksarcasms translation of my german story. Draco is rescued and hides from his father in Harry Potters home. As cat. No hbp, AU. the english of the translator is much better than mine smile
1. The escape

_Thanks to darksarcasm (he has no profile in here jet) who translated this story from german. My english isn't yet good enough to have done that. (My grammar is horrible, sorry) _

_This was one of the first stories I've written. It can be found under the same name in the german section. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please let me know what you think of it_

**Be my companion**

**The Rescue**

Malfoy Manor was towering dark and threatening over the small village. Muggles had been telling dreadful stories about it for years. They were kept alive by the few people who had dared to set foot on the grounds, so people kept their respectful distance.

For days now, fourteen to be exact, it seemed as though cruel things would be happening in the building. People heard cries, desperate, timid and tormented cries for help. But nobody dared to go after them.

A boy lay on his bed, curled in pain and sobbed. His father had just stormed out of his room, after he had "taught" his son a lesson. That's what he called it anyway, whenever he punished Draco with curses and fists for the fact that Narcissia had left him.

Draco tried to move his left arm, which his father had broken shortly after he had arrived at Malfoy Manor, as careful as possible, into an almost painless position and after a few very painful minutes he managed. Draco sobbed. Never before had he been so afraid. His father had always been a brutal man, had beat him for the smallest of mistakes, but ever since he had returned from Hogwarts, his father had worked to give Draco the feeling that all he had ever had to endure through his fathers hands was nothing in comparison.

Never would Draco have thought that his mother would let him walk right into a trap. She should have told him that she had fled to her lover. Damn, she should have taken him with her! But no, she just left him alone with the crazy man his father had become.

And now he lay on his bed, barely able to move, let alone get up. Twice a day the houselfs brought him something to eat, but the little bit that he did not vomit was barely enough to keep him alive. Accoding to that he was already very thin. His pale body was covered in streaks, cuts and bruises. The eyes that had always shone so proudly were dull, their expression hopeless. Draco had accepted, that he would not live to see his seventh year at Hogwarts. Ten weeks of holidays lay ahead of him and the visits of his genitor would probably continue.

Lucius Malfoy didn't care if his only son died, he didn't care if he went to Askaban for it, he didn't care for anything. His worst enemy had destroyed everything he had ever worked for all his life. Potter, the damn bastard, had killed his master. Only with lots of sweet talk and high bribes had he been able to get away. And now this slut of a wife had cheated on him and had left him. His anger didn't know any bounds. And then this useless boy came home. The child that looked so very like that faithless woman. The blighter would pay for that, he would pay for everything. With a satisfied smile the host let himself be served a glass of scotch and made himself comfortable in his office.

Draco awoke when he heard the unmistakable plop-noise of a houself. He realised startled that it was already dark outside, which meant that his father had not made his usual daily visit. He didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. But normally any break of routine was more of the latter.

"Master Draco!", came the urgend whisper from behind him and carefully the young Malfoy-heir turned around to the all to familiar voice. "Tingle? What are you doing here? I thought father forbid that you come and visit me?" Fear carried in Draco's voice. Tingle was his elf. She had raised him, had played with him when he was still a child and once he had become older she had stayed his loyal friend. Once his father found out that she had ignored an order, he was sure that Lucius would kill her.

"Tingle came to help Master Draco. Tingle is going to bring little Master to safety." "How do you want to do that? My father is somewhere in the house and is going to realise that I am gone. Where am I supposed to go? He is going to find me everywhere. And most important, how am I supposed to get out? I can't even move, let alone walk." Hope and fear swung in his voice. Tingle had always been rather clever. If there was someone in this house who was able to help him, it was her. "Tingle has put a sleeping draught into Lord Malfoys drink. Lord Malfoy will only wake up once the sun rises. Little Master has to take the draught that Tingle has for him, then Tingle will bring little Master to a good person. Dobby has told Tingle that Master Draco will be safe there. Tingle will then go to Dobby at Hogwarts and wait for Master Draco. The person will bring Draco to Hogwarts."

Draco nodded. He trusted her. What kind of joice did he have anyway? Probably this person was one of the teacher of Hogwarts, after all Dobby was working there. That meant that he would be really safe. "Ok. What kind of draught am I supposed to take?" Tingle held a small phial to his lips. Obidiently he swallowed the blue simmering liquid. "The potion will make it impossible for Lord Malfoy to recognize little Master. Once Master Drao is in Hogwarts, Tingle will provide the antidote. Little Master has to sleep now. Once he wakes up he will be safe." Draco had barely closed his eyes when the false slumber owepowered him

HDHDHDHDHDHDH

Somebody stroked his back. The hand felt huge. And warm. And comfortable.

Draco yawned and stretched his muscles but kept his eyes shut. He heard a laugh above him. "Well, sweety. Are you awake? Seems that you feel better." The male voice sounded familiar, but he didn't think about it at the moment. What on earth did that person think to call him 'sweety'? He said as much to the stranger, or better he tried to say it. What he heard was a small "miaou".

Shocked Draco opened his eyes and his eyes and what he saw were his front paws. Totally confused he turned his head and looked at the rest of his body. Yes, he was definitely a cat with silver-grey fur and shockingly for him, he was obviously rather small and dainty. And he had a tail! Interested he moved the new body part. "Hey you. Don't tickle me." Came the voice from above again.

Only now he realised that he was definetly laying on the lap of somebody. He had obviously tickled the man with his tail. As the hand started to stroke him again, he was torn from his thoughts. Startled he looked up into the mans face.

And stared.

Green eyes!

Black hair.

He was resting on the lap of none other than Harry Potter.

Tbc

suikaseverin


	2. Doctorgames and Toilettrainig

Miranda Took, Chaola, GREMLIN, animegurl088: Thank you so much for your reviews. As reward you promptly get chapter 2.

Disclaimer: goes for all chapters. All JKR, nothing mine.

Doctorgames and Toilet training

Draco didn't know what he was supposed to think. He lay on the lap of none other than Harry Potter, his oldest antagonist, the archenemy of his father, the… the boy with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. If cats could turn scarlet, right now he'd look like a "Lumos" charm.

How could Tingle do that to him? Of course she was right: HERE, his father would not come looking for him. But Merlins beard! Why in hells name did she have to drop him off at the one persons place he had been secretly in love with for so long?

With a typical cat sigh, he dropped his head onto his front paws. This was going to be hell.

A gentle voice rose him from his thoghts. "Hey you, don't looks so sad. What do you say. We exchange your bandages and then you get something to eat? I bought stuff just for you. If you are up to it later, you can explore the house. Grimmauld Place number 12 is really roomy, I guess you won't be bored." Draco looked into the eyes of his saviour and meowed approvingly. Harry smiled and lifted him carefully.

Moments later he found himself craddled against a smooth cottonclad chest. Draco just managed to suppres a happy purr.

As far as Draco knew, Harry had simply moved out of his relatives house, and into the house of his departet godfather, after his victory over the dark lord and a rather long argument with Dumbledore. Alone. Which meant, that Draco was going to have him all to himself. He was sure that there were some chances for him in that. Of course he was not able to flirt openly with Harry, but he could be sooo cuddly and adorable if he only wanted to.

And so he held still as his "Master" put him on the couch and cafefully took away the bandages from his hind legs, his belly and his head. He hadn't even realised that he was bandaged almost from head to toe. But when Harry touched his broken arm, excuse me, leg he winced startled. The memories of the pain was only all too familiar. "Don't worry. I will be careful. Your leg should be almost healed by now. I have put a splint and a salve on it when I found you yesterday in front of my house door. You will be able to walk totally normal no later than tomorrow." Yeah, as normal as any cat would walk if it had only had two legs so far, Draco thought. Well, at least he could blame possible problems on his injuries.

Still a bit anxious he watched as Harry took away the bandage and rid him of the sllint. It looked rather professional. "Look, doesn't look so bad now, does it? Its almost as good as new. I will put some of Madam Pomfreys salve onto the other injuries. She is the mediwitch at my school, you know. You won't need a bandage here anymore. And tomorrow everything will be healed over. Then you only have to gain some weight. But that is the smallest concern." With that Harry covered the injured leg and then put the stuff away. When he came back he lifted Draco again and cradled him on his arm. And this time he could not repress a purr. 'Hmm, you smell good.' meowed Draco dreamily and cuddled satisfied into the pullover.

„You are really cuddly, huh? Do you know what I just remembered? We still need a name for you. But first there's food. Can't have you hungry, right? And in the meantime I will think about your name." With that idea Draco was more than comfortable. He was really hungry. Just as big as his hunger was his horror when he was provided with a bowl of millk and another bowl of cat food. 'You are not serious, are you?' He meowed more than terrified. But Harry who of course didn't understand him only smiled and started cooking something for himself.

Sceptically Draco moved towards the two bowls again and decided to drink a bit milk first. At least he knew milk. It turned out to be a bit difficult, since cats usually drank with their tongue. After a few errors in trying to drink milk like a human, he finally realised that. At the beginning it proved to be a bit difficult, but after a few bites into his tongue he managed rather well.

But he wasn't sated from the milk.

Suspiciously Draco eyed the cat food. It wouldn't kill him… right? Carefully he took some of it into his mouth and chewed on it.

Not enough spice. But other than that… edible. And with new gusto he launched into his lunch.

HDHDHDHDHD

Barely two hours later, Draco was awoken from his slumber. After lunch Harry and him had made themselves comfortable on the couch, where he had fallen asleep, purring from the strokes of Harry's fingers.

And now to the real reason he had woke up. Not because he had slept enough.

No, worse. Far worse.

He had to go to the loo.

How in Merlins name was he supposed to do that? In the end he was going to fall into the toilet!

He could already see the engraving on his headstone: Draco Lucius Malfoy, drowned in a toilet. What an end… Draco's furr stood on end. And since he could not think of anything better, he turned to the sleeping form of Harry to wake him up. Insistent meowing didn't help, so he decided to use stronger methods. He knew fully well how ticklish Harry was, so he licked over his face. With success. It didn't take long and Master couldn't keep down his chuckle and opened his eyes.

Draco could have jumped into the air, he was so happy. But how was he supposed to tell Harry what he needed? Since he didn't know any better, he simply started to meow loud and miseralbly. "Hey sweety, whats wrong? Do you hurt somewhere?" Draco looked him in the eyes and shook his little head. "No? Hm…" Harry it seemed, was deep in thought, never taking his eyes off the silver-grey cat. The cat on the other hand skidded back and forth. "Wait… you need to peepee?" Relieved Draco nodded. He even let the idea drop to tell Harry that a Malfoy did not peepee…

With a smile the host picket Draco up and carried him to the bathroom. But instead of setting him onto the toilet, as Draco had expected, he put him on the floor, right next to a 'litter pan?' he meowed shocked. 'You can't do that! That thing does not even have a flushing!' But just like with the cat food, he met deaf ears again. So he hobbled over into the plastic box. 'I just hope I can pee in here…'

Five minutes later, a horribly embarrassed Draco was carried out of the bathroom. He promised himself that as soon as he was human again, he would cast a oblivate on himself. He didn't think that he could ever again use a toilet without blushing bright red any other way.

Tbc

ss


	3. Wounds and other Problems

A/N: So here is chapter three. I don't know how long it be until I can post the next chapter. darksarcasm, the wunderfull, intelligent, bright, talented... being who is translating this story is at the moment busy with terrifying his students. As soon he sents me the next chapter I will post it.

Till then: R&R

Thanks for your wonderful reviews: Andromeda Malfoy Potter, animegurl088, Chaola, Miranda Took, Serpent91.

**Wounds and other Problems**

Draco could not remember when he had slept so good. Savouring the feeling he stretched himself and kneaded the warm mass next to him in cat manner. Like a kitten does to its mother. The mass complained and Draco was once again reminded where he was and most of all with whom. He couldn't help but look closer at the young man lying in bed beside him. Harry had really become a strong man. No wonder, with the training he had had. His uncle Severus had always been a demanding teacher.

He meowed happily and jumped on Harry's chest to 'wash' the young man's face. After all that had worked well to wake Harry up the day before.

And he had to wake up. First, Draco was hungry, second he wanted to get rid of that bandage, and third, he finally wanted to see the rest of the house. Oh and how Harry was going to call him was another interest of his.

But his master did not wake up. Quite the contrary in fact. With a uncourageous complaint he turned around onto his other side and sent Draco onto the floor. He hissed angrily and hunched his back rather professionally for a beginner. Wonderful! I want to wake him gently and he throws me off the bed. Well, I have to use stronger methods then. If you don't want to hear, you will have to feel, he thought before he climbed back onto the bed with some difficulties. One last time Draco took a deep breath before he positioned himself on the bottom of the bed. Then he took out his claws and….

"Jauuuuuuuuu!"

Harry sat up with a cry in pain in a second, wand ready in his hand, massaging the maltreated shin with the other hand. But instead of a Death Eater or any other dark magic monster he only found his silver-grey cat. The cat in question cleaned innocent looking his paws and looked at him with a glance that could only mean: Well? Are we finally awake?

With a heavy snort Harry stormed out of his bed and into the bathroom to take care of his wounds. Draco on the other hand made himself comfortable on the mattress, a satisfied grin on his lips.

After an unhurried breakast, which Harry had given him with the murmured words: "Cats are supposed to become quieter after they are castrated" Draco was carried to the couch like the day before. Harry took away his bandage and Draco tried to move his leg a few times. When he realised that this didn't cause any pain, he walked back and forth on the sofa a few times. He had still some errors in coordination when he forgot one or two legs, but he was getting better. Sighing he sat down in front of Harry and purred loudly, indicating that he was happy about Harry's treatment.

Harry on the other hand only looked at him in concentration. After a while Draco became impatient. So he would not land on the operations table of some veterinarian he kept his claws in when he nudged his master with his paw. Harry seemed to come out of his thoughts and ran his fingers through Dracos fur. "I think I know what to name you."

Draco looked at him interested and pricked his ears. "You somehow remind me of somebody from my school. He is just as delicate as you, intelligent, but sometimes a real asshole." Harrys eyes had taken on a faraway look. Draco didn't like it. "He is proud, good at Quidditsch and looks really damn good, …"

That was something Draco really didn't need to hear. 'Tell me his name. I will kill him! You belong to me and all the others have to keep their slimy fingers off you' Dracos angry thoughts were interrupted when Harry went on. "And he has the most beautiful grey-blue eyes on the planet… Yeah, I really believe that name fits you. I will call you Draco."

HDHDHDHDHD

Deep in thoughts, Draco wandered the foreign house. He could have cheered if cats were able to do such a thing. Harry was in love with him, that was so damn clear. Now it was up to him. First thing was to keep himself back where his claws were concerned. It wouldn't do him any good if he was going to have Harry for himself but nothing to enjoy it with.

And it meant to win over Harry's friends. It seemed to be very important to his human, what his friends thought, so everything would only become more complicated if they could not stand him. That meant, as long as he was a cat: cuddly cat, and nothing but. He was surprised anyway, that Harry's friends weren't there. Normally they were practically glued to one another. He would have to check on that. But not today.

For now he was interested what he was going to find in the house. The Blacks had been an old family known for dark magic. There had to be one or two artefacts for sure. His fathers house had been full of those things.

And so Draco went from room to room. He was getting bored and was already going to give up and wander back towards Harry's living room when he saw a door that was nearly bursting with dark magic. Bingo! Draco walked nearer slowly and carefully. But the magic seemed to come from the inside of the room. After checking for dangerous spells and charms on the door, he risked to jump onto the handle. With a more or less elegant jump he balanced on the door handle, which was not at all impressed by his weight. And suddenly it happened. Draco was just about to jump to the floor disappointed, when a energy wave hit him and sent him dizzy to the floor.

Harry had just made himself comfortable with a book when he heard a really penetrating beeping. Obviously somebody had tried to get into the storeroom. "Nosy thing!" he grumbled. Hopefully nothing had happened to the small cat, after all the security charms were made against humans. With long steps he ran upstairs.

HDHDHDHDHDHDH

That hurt, was Dracos first thought when he came back to himself. He opened his eyes and wished that he had kept them shut, since the glare that met him was everything but friendly. To be honest, it was actually a very terrifying glare. Draco crouched. That was NOT going to be funny…

„I think we have to clear up a few things. Doors that are closed stay closed. Doors with security charms should be walked by in a respectable distance. Do you hear me?" The tone of his voice was icy. Draco only dared to nod. "Good. Don't believe that you can fool me. I am more than aware that you are not a normal cat, but neither are you an animagus. If you want to stay you have to behave." Again Draco only nodded. If he were only not so afraid at the moment. Then maybe that voice would even sound sexy, but that was only a waste of thoughts.

„I think there has to be a punishment. Come with me." Draco didn't move a toe. So Harry took him at the neck and walked towards the hall. Draco meowed pathetic. 'No! I don't want to be castrated. Everything, but not that!' But instead of leaving the house, Harry sat the relieved Draco in front of the mirror. First he looked at Harry and then into the mirror. His eyes went big when he saw that Harry was grinning behind him.

His furr was pink.

Tbc

SS


	4. Diagon Alley

**All belongs to JKR. **

**Diagon Alley**

The day had went rather smooth, since Draco was still sulking. He had curled himself on the sofa and had not looked at Harry once, all day. In the evening he had refused his food and had strut out of the kitchen with his head held high, pink as he was. The night he had spent on the couch, rather than Harry's bed. That had Harry already worried and when the little cat refused breakfast as well, Harry gave him back his normal color.

That made Draco eat again, but he still ignored Harry. Nobody colored a Malfoy pink! No matter how beautiful that someone could smile. Or how sexy his backside was, or… Draco shook his head. He needed something to occupy him.

Restless he wandered the house. After a while the jumps onto Cupboards and tables became boring though. And since his pride forbid him to go to Harry and play with him, he was haning in the air.

Of course Harry realised that his cat was restless, once Draco had walked around the living room for the sixth time, looking for something to do. "Draco, what do you think about a visit to Diagon Alley to buy you some toys?" He had barely said that, when a silver grey bolt of lightning ran to the door. Harry chuckled, put on his shoes, jacket and took his bag before he opened the door and they were ready to go. His little cat was already rather impatient, walking back and forth in front of the door.

„I'm coming." Harry said laughing and mentioned him to jump on his shoulder. Draco, who had forgotten all anger at the prospect of a shopping trip jumped onto the shoulder without so much as a grunt and made himself comfortable as it was normal for a wizards cat.

The drive with the Knight bus proved to be a bit shaky but due to his claws, Draco had, to Harry's discomfort, not much trouble to hold onto his man as they raced to London. Both were happy once they reached the "Leaky Cauldron". Draco stretched himself properly to loosen the muscles that had worked hard to keep him on Harry's shoulder. After that he wrapped himself around Harry's neck like a collar. That way they walked through the bar and stepped out into Diagon Alley.

Draco was stunned. Of course he knew Diagon Alley, but from his new perspective it looked different, bigger… Harry walked straight towards the "Magical Menagerie". Draco had to admit that he had never been in there. He had gotten an owl for Hogwarts, but it had been bought by some person working for his father and taken care of by one of the house elfs. So he was curious what he would see in there.

Draco was attacked by hundrets of smells when the entered the shop. His senses were not as strong as if he were a real cat, but it was enough to wrinkle his nose. "You can go and have a look around. Just take care that nobody will step on you and stay in the shop." With a happy miaow Draco jumped off the shoulder and scurried off to turn the shop upside down. Harry watched his little one smiling before he went to the back of the shop where they had the scratching posts.

Draco would have never thought that toys could be so interesting. And in the shop there was a whole section. Normal mugglemice, mice that moved, even some that hovered over the ground! He definetly had to get Harry to buy him one of those, that would be the ideal training for a seeker. So he took one of the hovering mice between his teeth. It couldn't be any more blunt, right?

With that he went on further through the shop, passing beds, which didn't interest him in the least. After all he could sleep in Harry's bed if he wanted to. After that he passed foodbowls in numerous different colours, even self-filling and -cleaning ones. Then another section for toys, but nothing caught his interest.

Finally he went searching for Harry. He wanted to know what he was up to. After a few minutes he found the entry to the adjoining room and shortly after that he spotted Harry. Purring he nudged his leg and dropped the mouse in front of him. Almost as soon the thing began to hover again and with a graceful jump Draco caught it again. Rather proudly he looked up to his master while he kept the toy down with his paw.

Harry smiled amused. "You obviously found what you were looking for huh? Fine. I'm just looking for a Scratching post for you. How about you give that mouse to me and you take a look at the posts yourself. Which one do you like best? You ought to know best." Draco nodded in agreement and let the mouse hover again. Harry picked it out of the air with little difficulty and together they went searching.

Draco tried a few scratching posts, but there didn't seem to be one he liked. Finally he saw it. He meowed happily and with few leaps he was on the frame. Harry followed with less impatience. Once he arrived, he was greeted with a picture he won't forget for a while.

The Scratching post was almost 2 meters in height had 3 posts, each with a beige plush platform on the top. The posts were wrapped in bast. In front of one post there was a small castor that served as a hiding place. To help the cat climbing, there was a thick rope dangling from the uppermost platform, a hammock hung between the two other posts. And Draco had made himself comfortable exactly there.

His tail was dangling on the one side, his right front paw hung down to the side as well and the cat looked rather comfortable and relaxed. Harry couldn't hide a small laugh. "Do you know just how cute you are?" Harry asked still chuckling. ‚Of course I knows' was Draco's answer. 'Afterall you think the same about my human form.'

Without caring for the price, Harry went to the clerk and got the thing and the hover mouse. With a small bag which contained the shrunk post and the mouse, they left the shop.

Draco rode Harry's shoulder as they walked to the Animal saloon. It was a bit fishy for him, but it was worth looking at anyway, he guessed. The saloon itself looked rather nicely. And it smelled a lot more pleasant than it had in the Menagerie. They, or rather Harry, walked to the counter. They had to wait shortly before a young woman came out. "What can I do for you?" she asked politely. "My little cat could use a beauty tour. He was left in front of my housedoor a short while ago. His fur looks correspondingly."

Draco already wanted to protest, that he could probably not look so bad, if Harry found him cute still. But one look at his fur and he was silent. He was in need for a little care… He only listened to half the conversation between Harry and the the young woman and was rudely interrupted in his thoughts when Harry asked him to jump off his shoulder onto one of the many counters. Dutifully he did just that before he was studied by the witch. His claws were controlled, his teeth, and then she got granular on his fur.

"Did he have any injuries?" she asked Harry, who nodded. "When I fond him he had wounds on his head, on his torso and on his legs. His left leg was broken. And he was horribly thin." She nodded. „You did a good job here. There aren't any scars left. Even his fur has grown back. I think a fur treatment will do for the little cuty. His claws and teeth are just fine. He will gain weight with the right care as well. If you want, I can do his fur right now. It won't take more than 45 minutes."

And then it started. After a few minutes Draco didn't know wether he was a boy or a girl. First he was, to his great horror, bathed. He was rubbed with many different lotions, which had to sink into his fur, and then he was rinsed to get the stuff out. Once he had finally overcome that, he was dried and combed. The fur on his ears and in his face was cut with scissors, the rest of him was trimmed with a little machine. Once the woman tried to put a tie round his neck he conked. A short hiss was enough show her what he thought. Shortly after that he was done. And Draco had to admit, that it had been worth it. His silvery fur gleamed silky once more and there were no small tufts sticking out. His little face had a nice form and his ears were decorated with small brushes. All in all: he looked cute. But if Harry liked it…

After that they made themselves comfortable in a cream parlour. Harry ordered an Ice for himself and Draco got a bowl with sweet cream. After, Draco looked as though he had fallen into the bowl, but a short catwash later, that attrackted the people around him, they were ready to go.

They were just on their way to the „Leaky Cauldron", when Draco suddenly stopped. "What's wrong little one?" Harry asked worried. But Draco didn't react. With huge eyes, he just stared at Lucius Malfoy who was walking straight into their direction. Harry too had realised who was responsible for the sudden fear of his cat. Malfoy senior didn't show anything from his former elegant self. He looked unkempt, his long hair hanging greasily in his face. One could still see that his clothing must once have been very expensive but now not anymore. The look in his eyes couldn't be described as normal. They flickered from one face to the other, as though he was looking for someone.

Then his eyes found Harry.

Fury entered his features and deformed his face to a ugly grimace. With his finger pointing at the two of them he walked towards them. "You! You damned bastard!" he cried. Draco shook himself from his numness and hid in Harry's bag, which the boy held open for him. Many passers by stood still to view the spectacle. Harry heard someone sending for Aurors. "What can I do for you Mister Malfoy?" Harry said as calm as possible. He already had his wand ready in his hand, which was still in his pocket. "You still dare to ask that, you freak?" Malfoy senior didn't seem to care how much attention he arose. "You took everything from me! You hear that? Everything! First my master, next to whom I could have risen to glory and rule the world. Yeah you piece of shit! I was his right hand. I could have had whatever I wanted. But you… you!" He trembled in anger. His pupils were unnaturaly wide, his breathing fast and interminent.

Harry carefully dropped the bag with Draco and the other things. Then he moved away from it, raising as little attention as he could. The last thing he wanted was that the little cat was hurt in a possible duel. One of the pedestrians realised what Harry wanted and took the little bag in his hand. Draco stuck out his head to see if Harry was still in one piece. "Don't worry little one. If he was able to defeat the dark lord, this lunatic won't stand a chance" the man said calmingly. Both watched the scene in front of them.

Lucius was only 3 meters from Harry and yelled still. "Even my wife did you take away from me! She couldn't be with a loser like me, she said! So she ran away to that werewolf of hers! And now that freak of a son ran away as well! No better than he is you are." Harry listened carefully. Draco had dissappeared from home? „When?" he asked calm. But that only seemed to confuse Malfoy even more. The a lunatic grin spread over his face. "You would like to know that don't you? Is he your little bitch? Dirty little faggot! He's not worth any more." He laughed. „But I won't be so cruel. The little faggot escaped me three days ago. I should have killed him instantly when he came home. But I wanted to play a little bit…" the last part was spoken in a lower voice as though the man had said it to himself.

His vision seemed to be a veiled shortly but then his eyes fixed on Harry again. "But with his broken arm and the rest of his wounds he wont have made it far. But back to you…" With that he drew his wand. But before he could word any spell, Harry's Stupefy caught him. Like a stone he lay in the middle of Diagon Alley, until the Aurors came shortly after to bring him to the interview rooms of the ministry.

Harry, like the other passersby was asked a few questions, before he was able to take his bag and thank the man for looking after it. Maybe he would have to testify in Malfoys trial. This time he would not be able to pay a fee and stay in freedom. With a sigh Harry and Draco started their way home.

After Harry had put down his bag, he mentioned for Draco to follow him. He sat down on the floor, next to the little cat. His expression earnest as he spoke.

"You have a lot to explain, Draco Malfoy."

tbc


	5. Dissoving Discussions

**Dissoving Discussions**

„You have to explain a lot, Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah and how is that supposed to work?" Draco miaowed angrily. Why now? He would have rather tested his mouse. But no, the Gryffindor had to get the picture of course. His fathers rambling hadn't even been that obvious. Well, that obviously meant he had to cut the losses.

Harry, in the meantime, had gotten up and came back with a sheet of paper, a bottle of ink and a bowl. He poured some ink into the bowl and put it next to Draco. 'If you think I am going to drink that you are wrong', Draco 'said'. And when Harry realised, that his opposite obviously had no idea what he wanted from him, he said "You have claws. Use them for something usefull for a change." as calm as possible. Draco was confused shortly, but he tried to write with his claw dutifully.

„_What do you want to know?"_

Harry looked down on the sheet of paper. "How did you end up as a cat and who dropped you in front of my door?" Draco decided to keep his answer as short as possible. So he only wrote two words. _"Draught…. Houself"_

„Why did you run away from home?" Harry asked further, and saw amused how Draco had his difficulties to write something readable on the sheet of paper.

„_Father… tried to kill… told him that I don't want to be a death eater… gay."_

This time the young man needed longer to understand the meaning of the words. "Let me get that straight. You took a draught which made you a cat and your houseelf brought you to my door. And your father has injured you because you didn't want to be a Death Eater and because you told him you were gay?"

The cat shook his head and pointed at the word "draught", then he wrote "given by" beneath it and pointed again at the word houseelf. Harry nodded. "The draught was given to you by the elf. Where is he?" Again one of the claws was brought into the bowl with ink.

"_Save… Hogwarts."_

„And why in hells name did you want to come here? Was it not enough for you that you annoy me all the time when we are at school?" Harry asked angrily. Then another thought came to his mind. "You can be proud of the fact that I am in love with you. Something new for you to make fun of me!" With that Harry got up and walked out the door, without looking at Draco, who was desprerately trying to make him stay. Shortly after the door to Harry's bedroom banged shut.

For a while, Draco desprerately stared at the spot where Harry had sat only moments ago. How was he supposed to get things straight again? After a while he decided that the only way was a long explanation. So he sat again in front of the paper and started his hard work.

Almost one and a half hour later, Draco shook his aching paw to loosen the cramps. Then he took the paper, which was now totally covered in catwriting, between his teeth and carried it over to Harry's bedroom door. After a few attempts he finally managed to get the paper under the door. Now he was only left to wait. Draco went back towards the living room, where he tried to get the ink from his claws.

Harry was sitting on his bed brooding. How could he let that happen? Why hadn't he been more careful with what he told the cat? He had known it wasn't a normal cat. But no, the big hero had had to give his feelings away. Harry sighed. He would not have any problems in pursuing Draco to keep his mouth shut about what had happened. The other surely didn't have much interest in letting the whole school know that he had ate cat food, used a cat toilet and liked toy mice. But that didn't change the fact, that **Draco **knew that he was in love with him. He would have to endure the mockery in his gaze, even though the other would not say a word. He would see the triumph and the contempt.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard someone on his door. Shortly after, a piece of paper was shoved underneath the door. After that he could only hear the lumbering sound of cat feet moving away. It took a while until Harry could bring himself to get up and read the paper. Once he found the courage he had to sit down. That could not be true?

_Harry, _

_I am well aware that you probably won't believe me, but I want to try anyway._

_First, I have to tell you that I didn't know that Tingle, my houseelf, was going to bring me here. She only said that she would bring me to a good person. I actually thought she would bring me to some Hogwarts-teacher, but of course she was right with you as well._

Harry paused. Had that been a compliment?

"_But I was glad that she brought me here. Otherwise I would have never known what you feel for me. And, no matter what you think Harry, I would never redicule your feelings. Quite the contraty. I feel the same for you._

_I know that sounds grotesque. After all we are constantly at each others throats. And I enjoy fighting with you. _

_Not because I like hurting you, no. But in those moments I can be so close to you as it is not possible otherwise. When you yell at me, I can directly look into your beautiful green eyes. I like how they are flashing and blazing just for me and nobody else._

_I can't tell you how often I had to keep myself in check not to kiss you when we fought. Your skin is so wonderfully smooth, you know that? It would have been interesting for sure to see your face if I kissed or stroked you in the middle of a brawl. Believe me, I was more than once tempted._

_Harry I love you. I have for over a year. Please give me a chance to prove it to you._

_Draco_

_PS: Blease don't get me castrated. I am still going to need it…"_

Harry laughed as he read the last sentence, even though he was closer to tears. He couldn't remember, when he had last been so happy. With a sniff he wiped his eyes. Then he got up and walked to his living room.

Draco had just managed to get the ink off his claws with lots of effort. Now his tongue was all blue but at least he couldn't see that. He tried to get himself ready for the fact, that he would not be seeing Harry until the next morning. All the more surprised was he, when Harry entered the room and walked directly to where he was sitting.

Harry lifted the small cat up and hugged him tight. Carefully of course.

„Oh Draco…" he sobbed and buried his face, which was wet from his tears, into the cats fur. Draco, who had seen the smile on Harry's face, could only purr happily for a lack of words.

That was a good start. Now he only had to win Harry's friends.

tbc


	6. Friends

**I had a problem with fan fiction. net and wasnt able to uplode anything. **

Thanks to all reviewers! I love every one of it.

**Friends**

Harry had held him in his arm for a long time. Once he finally let him go, a cheeky grin had entered his features. "Well, pity for you little one, but I don't kiss cats." Draco paused for a moment, until he realised that Harry would be kissing him right now, were he a human being. He snorted. Damn. Harry, who had obviously caught the meaning of Draco's face, started laughing. Shortly after that, Draco was once again placed on the couch. They had spent the evening in front of the TV, which had been something totally new for Draco. Late that night they went to bed and they slept rather long the next morning.

"I think its time for lunch. Do you want your usual cat food, or do you want a bit of lasanga?" the master of the house asked bold. At first, Draco looked nastily at him, but then walked towards his foodbowl and with ostentation shoved it towards the waste bin. After that he jumped on the counter where Harry was just preparing the ingredients for his lasagna. "That was a clear statement. But you are going to have to use the cat loo for a bit longer. I will send an owl to Professor Snape later. Maybe he can get Tingle to give him the recipe for the potion so he can work on an antidote." Harry explained.

Draco was not really confident. Tingle would never give away the recipe. She had said that **she **would provide him with the antidote. And only after he had arrived at Hogwarts. Tingle was a houself and houselfs were supposed to be stubborn. So the only thing he could do was enjoy the toy mouse and the scratching post. For almost nine weeks… But for that they would have to be unpacked and resized back to normal. He really had to remind Harry of that.

Eating became a funny experience for Harry and an embarrasing one for Draco. Cats were just not made to eat lasagne! Once he had toppled backwards off the chair he and his foodbowl were sitting on, while trying to cut off a straw of cheese. Harry would have almost followed him since he was laughing so hard, but he was just able to hold onto the edge of the table.

After that Harry had mercy and cut of pieces for Drao to simply stuff his mouth with. That was more edible, Draco thought.

After dinner Harry was gently reminded to unpack the things he had bought for Draco. The latter had decomposed the bag into a few dozen frazzles and then put the miniature scratching post in front of Harry's feet. Then he took the mouse, which had stayed in normal size, and ran after it through the room. Harry placed the post, so that he would have a good view on it from his place on the sofa. It would probably be interesting to watch Draco on his first attempts to climb the thing. For a while he watched his cat interested, but then he had to get up as his phone, which he had gotten installed, rang.

„Potter?" he bellowed into the handpiece. He was still not used to getting phone calls. After all he had never done so in school, and his relatives would have never let him near the thing. "Harry? It's me, Hermione. I just read the newspaper. Have you heard? It was a huge article in the Daily Prophet yesterday about what has happened to you in Diagon Alley. What do you think happened to Malfoy junior? His father practically bragged on and on about how he abused him, Draco is supposed to have run away from home. I hope nothing happened to him. Yes I know he is always picking at us at school, but I don't wish that upon anybody. What do you think Harry? Harry? Hello? You still there?"

Harry had to shake his head for a second to be able to comprehend everything Hermione had just thrown at him. He thought it was better to keep the happenings of the last week to himself until he got to talk to them in person. After all it was going to be rather funny. "Hermione, what do you think about you and Ron coming over? But please leave Crookshanks at home. It would only cause trouble. Then we can talk without ruffle and I can introduce you to someone." He didn't wait for Hermione to accept, he simply disconnected the phone. It was probably better that way. Otherwise Hermione would only ask him lots of questions whom he didn't want to answer on the phone.

To kill the time until their arrival, he decided to start making tee and write a short letter to Professor Snape. As polite as possible and without sounding too sweet he asked the professor to ask the houself called Tingle for the antidote or the recipe. She surely knew what Harry meant with that. The young Gryffindor was very much aware that the former spy would have some questions of his own after he had read the letter, but he didn't care. For now he only wanted to have Draco back in his human form.

With that thought and a small smile on his lips, Harry whistled for Hedwig who now spent the most of her time outside. He attached the letter to her leg: "Bring this to professor Snape sweety." Shortly after, the snowy owl was gone. Harry closed the window and went back to the kitchen where the water for his tea was already boiling. In his thoughts he was already trying to find a way to explain the thing with Draco to Ron and Hermione.

He had just brought the teapot and the bowl with Draco's milk brought to the living room, as his doorbell rang. Draco who had been way too busy to notice Harry's phonecall jerked for a second. Then he trotted curiously behind Harry down the hall to see who was on the door.

Once Hermione and the weasel, no Ron he corrected himself, came in he had to take care that none was stepping onto him. With a jump he brought himself to safety. The young woman had fallen around her best friends neck while the red-headed lover only grinned at his best friend. After the greeting was over Draco dared to come out from under the commode under which he had sought safety just a second before. Now it was on him to be as sweet as possible, he thought.

Acting the canoodling cat he first wandered around Hermiones then around Rons feet, purring all the time. Harry could hardly conceal his laughter. "You are working with all weapons aren't you?" he said grinning to the small cat, once Draco had once again jumped on his shoulder. Then he turned back to his two best friends. "Come, I made some tea for us." With that he lead the small Group back towards the living room. While he made himself comfortable on the only armchair, Hermione and Ron sat down on the couch. Draco nestled himself against his cheek which brought him a whispered "Sweettalker", then he jumped off Harry's shoulder and next to Hermione on the sofa. There he put on all his charme, purring and meowing he rubbed his head in her stroking hands and finally started to play with the strands of her pullover.

"My god Harry! Where did you get that sweet cat? It's sooo cute. Now I know why you wanted that we leave Crookshanks at home. He would have gone after her for sure." Hermione said totally smitten. Draco was a bit piqued to be called a girl, stopped playing with the pullover and focused on Ron instead. Harry watched the scene amusedly before he told Hermione that it was a male cat. As far as Ron was concerned, Draco was about to experience something rather unpleasant.

"I have to disappoint you Hermione. That is a male cat. So you really have to forget about the little kittens." He smiled. "I have found him in front of my door a few days ago and ever since then he lives with me." Harry saw how Draco tried to schmoose with Ron now, from the cornder of his eyes. In a moment…

"Are you sure Harry? She is so delicate…" Ron said and then it happened unexpectedly. With an adept grip into Draco's neck, Ron turned him over on his back and moved the fur between Dracos hindlegs apart until he found what he was looking for. "You are right. He is really a male. And wow… ouch!"

Surprised he drew back his hand to have a look at the small wounds where Draco had bitten him. The later had stayed where he was, shocked as he realised what the weasel had been doing. But that soon led to horror. After he had bitten Ron which had brought him freedom, he went chasing for safety, his tail between his legs and silently hissing. Harry on the other hand almost fell from his chair, he was laughing so hard.

Hermione and Ron only gave him blank looks. He needed a while before he had calmed down enough to presume talking.

„Ron, Hermione: May I introduce you to Draco Malfoy? Until we get the antidote he will stay my cat." It took a few moments until the words had sunk in. Then Ron jumped up and left the room with a "I need to wash my hands", while Hermione started laughing real hard.

Draco only left his hiding place for dinner, but still avoided Ron. Ron and Hermione had demanded an explanation when Ron had come back from the bathroom. Harry had told him what he knew and explained what he could. The only thing he did not mention was that he was in love with Draco.

After a while the mood had lighted again and Ron had even apologized to Draco. The evening was saved. Once Ron and Hermione prepared to go home, Harry lifted Draco onto his arm. "You did well today, sweety." He whispered to the small cat. Draco purred and licked the tip of Harry's nose. Then he jumped onto his scratching post and made himself comfortable in the hammock.

Harry watched him smiling. He was looking forward to Hogwarts.


	7. Separation

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. By the way: I need a translator! If anyone has interest to translate my german stories into english please send me a mail... #puppyeyes#**

**Gabwr, Serpent91, SpeechlessQuestion, leoshotlaura.stfuomfgjkjkjk..., Chaola, unforgivable curse caster, animegurl088, NinjaoftheDarkness, SilverDragonWings, 7sins7lies, Miranda Took, SLNS: I love you guys! Thanks for your reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... **

**Separation**

It took precicely one day, two hours and sixteen minutes until the answer from professor Snape arrived, since he came in person.

Harry was not much interested int the time it had taken Snape to come since he had written the letter, because the potions masters face told him that the news would not be good.

He shortly debated with himself whether or not he should close the door in the other mans face, but thought better of it. After all he wanted something from the man. So he stepped to the side and let the other man enter. Snape strode directly to the living room and sat down on the couch. Harry sat down on the armchair across Snape after a short hesitancy.

Snape looked horrible. Not that he was a beauty in any sense of the word in other times, but right now he would surely be the main attraction of a ghost train. The black hair was lank, something that had not happened since Voldemorts death and his eyes were decorated with black rings. And he seemed to have more crinkles in his face than at the end of the year.

„Potter, once you are done with staring at me, I might appreciate it if you told me where my godson ist? I could not get any information from that stupid houself, except: Master Draco is in a safe place! Drought will be provided once little master is at Hogwarts!" The low, but very tired voice brought Harry out of his thoughts. It sounded rather funny as the usually hated potions master imitated the voice of a houseelf. But Harry knew better than to laugh.

"I'll get him. Do you want a cup of tea? With all due respect, sir, but you look as though you could use one." That got him a grim glance from the man and Harry walked fast to get out of the room. With a sigh he went to his bedroom.

Draco had once again made himself comfortable on Harry's bed, his favourite place right after his hammock. Harry sat down next to the little cat and ran his fingers though the fur on Dracos belly, which made the sleeping tiger purr, before he blinked sleepily and watched Harry questioningly. Harry smiled.

"Well you little slooth? Ist five pm, so get up and come to the living room. Your beloved godfather is sitting down there and wants to know where I'm hiding you." He said in a low tone. At the word "godson" the little cat listened carefully. "Go ahead. I'm just going to get him a tea and a strenghtening potion. Or he is going to fall apart." With that he sent Draco from the room and went to the kitchen.

Once he came back with the tea and the strenghtening potion, he saw a unique picture: Draco had, like with Hermione the day before, made himself comfortable on he lap of his guest. That in itself was nothing special and didn't make Harry stare. It was more for the fact that his teacher smiled while stroking the little cat, which seemed to be quite comfortable. Snape smiling, stroking and comfortable just didn't fit into one sentence. And yet, that was exactly the picture that persented itself to Harry.

Finally Harry shook himself and put his tray on the little table between couch and armchair, before sitting down again.

Snape looked up, first at the draught then at Harry, now without a smile, but not as grim as he had looked when he had arrived. Harry was grinning at him. After all that man was not allowed to take House points from him. "Thats a simple strenghtening draught and Pepperminttea. As far as I can remember, your prefered drink. And don't worry, the draught is from Madame Pomfrey." Harry explained, knowing all too well that Snape would never drink something he had brewed. Not even the endless hours of private tutoring the ex-spy had given him would have changed that. But after all it had at least managed to put them on a neutral basis, which could become friendly or even a friendship once Harry was no longer a student.

"Thank you. But where is Draco? He is here, isn't he?" the man asked after he had taken the tea and the draught. Harry's grin came back. "Well on youyr lap, professor. I thought you knew that, since you were so friendly with him?" Harry noted in his mind that his professor was quite obviously not a human friend, but he obviously liked cats.

At first, Snape looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head and then he turned back towards the cat. "Draco?" The same purred loudly and snuggled ever deeper into his godfathers arms. "What the hell has happened?" he said turning towards Harry. "As far as Draco told me, his father has almost killed him this summer. Tingle, his houseelf eventually brought him out of there and put him in front of my door. Two days ago his father met us in Diagon Alley, you will probably have heard about it, it was in each and every paper. After that it wasn't hard to find out who that cat was. After all his injuries, with whom his father had boasted, and the time he had dissappeared and his personality fit perfectly." Harry explained.

Snape threaded his hair. "I knew that Lucius was far away from being a perfect father, but that he'd go as far as to ill-tread his own son, I would not have expected. When I read about Dracos dissappearance and his condition in the newspaper yesterday I tried everything in my power to find him." He sighed. "Shortly after that I got your owl. But other than Draco being in safety I couldn't get anything out of her." Then he stopped. "Potter, you said Draco had told you. Does that mean he can talk in this form?" Snape asked interestedly. Harry grinned devilishly. "No he can't. But after I asked for an explanation I gave him ink and paper and he wrote. That worked rather well."

Snape nodded. He looked absent mindedly to the little cat. When he finally talked again he was in full professor mode again and no longer the concerned godfather. "I will take him with me to Hogwarts. There he will be as safe as here and he will be able to be human again. Besides they will need his testimony against his father." The tone of the professor didn't leave any room for opposite ideas. Harry felt that he was getting cold. He was supposed to spend the nine weeks that were left of his holiday without Draco? He had so hoped taht the professor would simply give his nephew a draught so they could spend their holidays together at Harry's place. But what Snape said made sense. And it wasn't as tough Harry had any say in that matter.

Finally he nodded.

A quarter of an hour later, Snape took Draco on his arm and left for Hogwarts. And if Harry recognized Dracos glance correctly the other was hurt as much as he.


	8. Reunion

**Reunion**

Harry sighed as he looked out the Hogwarts-Express. Finally they were going back to Hogwarts. To Draco.

The last few weeks had been worse than expected. Of course he had known that he would miss the little cat. But that he would almost cry, each time he passed the scratching post, which he could not remove... He was carrying the toy-mouse in his pocked at all times and each morning he was looking for the little cat. He hadn't expected that. He was lovesick.

But it was going to be over in a few hours. Hopefully. But maybe Draco had decided differently? Had everything only been a stupid joke?

They hadn't had any contact, since Snape had taken Draco with him. No letters, no talks through the floo, and no visits. The only reason Harry knew was that Draco was back to human form, were the reports about Malfoy seniors trial.

Lucius Malfoy had finally gotten his well deserved sentence in Askaban. Not only for the maltreatment of his son, that had gone on for quite a few years, and as the trial brought forward, his wife. No, even the Death Eater trials were reopened, since the public had demanded it. And this time he couldn't save himself through a bribe. Lucius would spend the rest of his live in jail.

Harry had hoped that he'd be asked to give testimony as a witness but that hadn't been necesarry after the victim had come back. Not even in Diagon Alley Harry had met him, even though he had spent lots of time buying his school stuff.

Of course neither Hermione nor Ron did miss the fact that Harry's mood was down. And after they had promised him not to be mad, he had told them that he was in love with Draco. And that Draco was returning his feelings or at least claiming to do so. At first Ron had taken a deep breath and seemed to count to 10.000, but took it surprisingly well. Even though he shared Harry's fear that everything was a joke from Draco, now. Hermione on the other hand found the whole story just "sooooo sweet and romantic" and didn't stop trying to give Harry confidence.

And now he sat there, together with his friends in their compartment and was waiting for their arrival in Hogsmeade. Draco had stayed in Hogwarts. Not that Harry was surprised. It would have been impractical to get all the way back to London. But that didn't change the fact that he didn't want anything but being together with Draco in a lonely apartment. He sighed again.

„Hello! Earth to Harry! On which cloud are you walking?" Ron shook him from his daydreams. A bit unnerved he turned towards the red-head. "What?" Ron lifted his armes in surrender. And Harry realised that he was already wearing his school uniform. "Hey, everything alright. I just wanted to tell you that we are about to arrive in Hogsmeade in a few minutes. So if you don't want to meet your sweety as a muggle, you ought to change your clothes.

Sighing Harry got up and took out his uniform.

With butterflies in his belly, Harry stepped out of the carriage. Immediately his eyes wandered to the entrance of the castle. Without success. 'Why should Draco stand outside and wait, he could do that inside just as well.' Harry tried to calm himself. But his hope sank when he didn't see Draco in the entrance hall nor in front of the great hall. Hermione next to him, who realised how he felt, clapped his shoulder in support. Then they entered the hall.

And there he was.

Slightly offside, so he would not be jostled and could still have a good view on them. He didn't seem to have seen Harry. Harry stood stock still, which led to bumping behind him but that didn't matter to him. Not even three meters did he away from him was Draco.

And then their eyes met.

Harry had the feeling his heart had stopped beating. For a few minutes they stared into each others eyes. Of course some people in the hall had realised that. And since the three Gryffindors were among the last, the two men were soon attracting attention. They were the only ones who were still standing. Even the teachers watched the scene interested. Most expected some sort of fight, maybe even a duell.

It was finally Draco who moved first. With an unreadable expression on his face he moved towards Harry and stopped just in front of him. It was so silent, that it would have been possible to hear a pin falling to the ground.

Then Draco lifted his hand, but not like many expected, to hit Harry, no. Gently he laid his hand in Harry's neck and started to stroke him. And a smile appeared on his face, just like on Harry's. "I'm not purring." Harry whispered. "We will see that!" Draco answered, then he drew the smaller boy towards him and kissed him.

Standing in the great hall, they seemed to forget everything around him. The hall burst in a rumour once the people had overcome their shock.

But neither Harry nor Draco realised that.

Only the clearing of a throat brought the both of them back to reality. Professor Snape was standing directly in front of them and was staring angrily at them. Once he had gained the attention of the both of them he began to speak in his normal cold tone. "Potter, Malfoy! Go to my office and wait for me there!" With that he turned around with a dramatic wave of his cloak and strode back towards the teachers table. But Harry had realised something funny. Had Snape really just smiled at him?

Draco had finally managed to drag him down towards the dungeons. There he had entered Snapes office via the professors password, which brought Harry to stop. What was going on?

Every reasonable thought was interrupted when Draco kissed him again, just after they had entered the room and closed the door. And this time Harry couldn't help but purr. He could feel Draco smiling.

Once they let go of each other, they made themself comfortable on the sofa, which hadn't been there the last time Harry had been in here. Still smiling Harry finally asked. "So why for god's sake did Snape just smile at me?" Draco looked at him perplex, and then started giggling uncontrollably. It took a while until he had calmed down again.

„Oh god", he finally said fighting for breath. He looked at Harry from gleaming silver eyes. "Do you know, somewhere along the line he realised that I was lovesick" Harrys heart made a leap. Draco had felt just like him. "And he pressed me until I told him whose fault it was." Draco grinned, his cheeks reddening. "After he had tried to convince me of the opposite he finally accepted it. And then... then he actually tried to have THE talk with me." With those words, he began laughing again and had to lean on Harry so he would not fall from the sofa. Harry needed a while before he understood what Draco meant. Once it had sunk in a red color shot into his cheeks. Professor Snape had told him the facts of life. He had told Draco what he had to do if when he had sex with him, Harry? "Oh my god!" Harry sighed uncomfortably, which only led to another laugh from Draco. Snape was definetly more sadistic than he had thought so far.

It took a while until they had both calmed down again. Harry had finally understood that it had not been Snapes intention to come to his office. As unbelievable as it seemed, Snape had only wanted to enable them to have some personal time together. Maybe he was not that sadistic after all...

They cuddled on the smooth cushions for a long time, but sometime they had to go back to their dormitories. Shortly before they had to seperate Harry couldn't stop himself from asking a question. With a grin he turned to Draco. "Do you still scratch the floor after going to the toilet?" with that he left as fast as possible, laughing. And leaving a horribly blushing Draco behind.

Tbc

There is only one left. And I'm still in dire need of a Translator for my other stories...


	9. Happy birthday!

**Disclaimer: as always, not mine**

**Happy Birthday**

Harry woke up when he felt someone licking on his ear. He was not quite sure if he wanted to open his eyes or if he rather wanted to sleep a bit longer. After all it was Draco's problem if he was already awake. So the now Ex-Gryffindor turned around and stopped Draco of the Ex-Slytherin. But now those damn teeth were on his ear again. "Draco! Damn it, can't you let me sleep in even on the weekend? Go and make your own breakfast!" he growled angrily and that time it actually seemed to work. He still heard how the other was padding through the room and tried to fall asleep agian. When...

"Waaaahhhh!"

Dracos humanly methods to wake him up weren't any more gentle then the ones he had used as a cat. And so Harry sat dripping wet and trembling from cold on the bed, but he was awake. Draco stood at the foot of the bed and grinned. "Awake?" he asked and ran away towards the kitchen laughing to produce a make-up breakfast. Harry on the other hand swung his legs from the bed with a feeling of knowing that method from somewhere. "I should have gotten him castrated back then..."

When Harry finally trotted into the kitchen, his lips were taken captive in the same instant. Gently he returned the kiss and slung his arms around the others throat. A happy sigh escaped him, which Draco took advantage of. In the end Harry stopped the kiss with a last stroke of his tongue and looked into Draco's eyes.

"You obviously have a very bad concience the way you kiss me. What did you do?" he asked suspiciously. The last time Draco had been that needy he had invited Snape, no Harry was supposed to call him Severus now, for the weekend. Even though Harry and Snape had made a peace arrangement, there had been lots of little fights, since they had been together in a small place for over two days. They had all agreed back then, not to repeat that kind of experience anytime soon.

„Why do you automatically think that I did something bad? Couldn't it just be that..." with that he took Harry's arm, before he went on. "That it is your birthday and that I want to spoil the love of my life rotten."

With that he again began to nibble on Harry's throat. But he was interrupted again when Harry walked towards the calendar. "It is easier to seduce a cactus instead of..." Draco murmured slightly unnerved, before he followed his angel.

„Draco, what date is it today?" Harry asked as soon as Draco had stepped behind him. Now, Draco was confused. "June the 30th, why? Thats the date Ron has given to me, and I'm sure he knows what he is talking about." He explained. What was that supposed to mean?

"Then Ron managed to make fun of you. My birthday is in a month and a day." With that Harry turned around and smiled at him. "But I think its sweet that you remember things like that." With that he drew Draco closer, who was already planning his revenge for Ron, to kiss him again. Once they let go of each other the black haired host had a gleam in his eyes which Draco had already wanted to see when he woke up. With a grin he followed his angel back to their bedroom.

It was already lunchtime when they got back to the kitchen, where they finally warmed and ate their breakfast. After that they went back to the living room, where Harry stopped still.

„Draco, what ist he scratching post doing here? Didn't we put it away?" he asked surprised. Draco stuttered a bit and replied: "Well, that is part of your birthday present. I think I'm going to have to give it to you today, or else you won't have much fun with it." With that he disappeared from the room and came back with a cardboard box only a few seconds later. He put it down in front of a surprised Harry. On top of it was another box.

There were clear noises from the bigger box, but as much as Harry wanted to know what was in them, first he unwrapped the smaller one.

A bit nervous he unwrapped the small box and opened it. He didn't know wether he was supposed to be disappointed or relieved. "A hovering mouse… don't you want to give your's away?" he smiled. Draco went to the other box and opened it. Just before Harry got a glimpse of its content, he added: "No, but those two have fought for the one all the time, so I had to get another one."

Now Harry peeked into the box. "Oh my god!" was his first reaction. The next one was a grasp with that he took his birthday presents from the box onto his lap. A pair of silver-grey eyes and a pair of green eyes looked at him expectantly, until he began to stroke them behind their ears. Immediately the two furrballs started purring. "Draco, they are so sweet! But they can not be older than six weeks…" Totally smitten he looked down at the two cats. One had a silver-grey fur, even brighter than Draco's had been, and grey-blue eyes, the green eyed one had a pitch black fur and only a white spot on its forehead. Both cuddled into his big hands and didn't seem to want to stop purring anytime soon.

„But you didn't call them Harry and Draco right? The similarity is breathtaking." Harry asked before Draco could say a word. Draco only snickered. "No I haven't, they are sisters. I thought we could use something female in the house. And they are already 12 weeks old. Its just a very small race. But please don't ask me what it is called…" he scratched his head sheepishly. "Ah, come here." With that Harry pulled him down on the floor and kissed him.

Shortly after they got the water and food beverages out and filled them. Hungrily the two little cats stormed toward their lunch. "Look, they don't act like you did…" Harry teased his blonde lover who almost instantly blushed. "Do you always have to remind me of that? I could hex you to be a cat for about two weeks, lets see how you behave once the first furball wants out the wrong end." Draco grinned and Harry fled behind the couch.

The chase was only interrupted when Harry realised that the spot before the cat bowls was empty. They already wanted to scan the house when they saw the two of them. The picture that presented itself to them was, in Harry's opinion, better than Draco's first attempts at climbing. The two furballs chased up the scratching post. With tears of joy in their eyes they held onto one another so they would not slide off the couch. "How do you want to call them?" Draco asked him after a while.

"I think Calisto for your doppelganger and Orion for mine." He answered thinking hard. At Draco's questioning glance he shook his shoulders. "They just popped into my mind…" With that they cuddled together and watched their new women in their life.

End

So now its over. I thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Ive been quite nervos about posting something in english.

Now I will try to translate the other stories by myself and have them corrected by someone who actually knows grammar. smile

Until then!

Suika Severin


End file.
